Solitude
by Alilacia
Summary: It has been a long time since Regina returned to the past, to her present. A new time gate is causing a lot of problems and third energy is about to make a comeback. The very thing that Regina stopped all those years ago might become a reality.
1. Fractured Beginnings

Aaye. Excuse the hail in elvish, I'm trying to incorporate that into everything now. :grins:

But…. I didn't come here to talk about that.

What you see below you is a Dino Crisis fic. A fic like no others (we hope).

Yeah, that's right. _We._

I wasn't the only person who helped write this story, but it was decided to be posted under my name.

The other person who wrote this (and wrote a lot of the chapter that you will be reading) is HellsAngelZarrah.

That said, I'll leave you to the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Solitude

By: HellsAngelZarrah and Sailor Gaia

Rating: PG-13

**and **

Spoilers:

The ending of Dino Crisis 2

Disclaimer:

We don't own Dino Crisis 1 or 2, or any of the characters. That honour goes to Capcom and the people who designed and thought up the game. We have no permission at all to use these characters, we will not receive any money for this, and are doing this purely for our own enjoyment.

Summary:

It has been a long time since Regina returned to the past, to her present. A new time gate is causing a lot of problems and third energy is about to make a comeback. The very thing that Regina stopped all those years ago might become a reality. And it will take her back to a place she never thought she'd see again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Solitude

------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran into the small laboratory. As soon as the self destruct had turned on, she had dropped what she'd been doing (hacking the computer system from the Superintendent's office, to be exact) and ran toward the lab - she had gone through the ventilation ducts - the old ways are always the best ways, and all that… Now, inside the lab she stepped forward a few paces to meet Dylan in the middle of the room.

"Are you alright?" She asked - and instantly kicked herself mentally for it. He was favouring his left leg as he stood in front of her, his uniform was bloodied, and she cold almost feel his ribs shifting with each breath he took, and she had to ask if he was OK?  
He nodded, and gestured vaguely at the strange device behind him - come to think of it, it looked like a strange idea of a Time Gate…

"We can use this Time Gate to escape. Come on, let's go - woa!"

The ground beneath their feet bucked wildly and the three people in the room struggled to keep balance. As the tremors became more violent, a computer bank shuddered, and fell from its high perch. Regina barely noticed it, as it was nowhere near her, but when an anguished shriek filled the room and Dylan cried out, "Paula!" and ran toward the sound, she turned for the fallen data bank. It had crushed the blonde girl. As he desperately tried to prise the machine off of the girl under it, Regina tried to help pull it. Even before she placed her hands on the cool metal, though, she knew it would be hopeless. The data bank was almost a ton in weight, and although Dylan and Regina combined might have been able to lift it, they were at the wrong angle to do anything but move it an inch or so up. Suddenly, Dylan stopped pulling and thumped the thing.

"No!" He sat back and murmured something she didn't hear. The girl whimpered in pain, and he pulled himself over to her, cradling her head in his arms to comfort her. She quieted slightly and murmured something Regina couldn't quite catch.

Great, she picks now to talk…

Regina knelt to Dylan's right.

"Dylan," He turned to her, "What are we going to do? If we don't go now, we'll never get back!" She felt a twinge of disgust at herself for the panicked tone of her voice, but that train of thought was broken as the Time gate flickered, and began to struggle to stay active. Both Dylan and Regina turned toward it. Seeing it hadn't completely gone, Dylan turned back to her and spoke quietly.

"Regina, the Gate's open. I know you won't want to, but you have to go back by yourself…"

She was just ready to tell him that if he wouldn't come on his own, she'd drag him through that Gate herself, when he finished with, "I won't leave Paula." Something inside her twanged painfully, but she ignored it and got to her feet.

"Are you crazy!" He looked up at her, surprised. She felt quite shocked herself.

"Just go! Please!" He pleaded with her. "You have the Third Energy data, right?"

Numbly, she grasped the small disk from the pouch on her waist and held it out to him. He looked at it, then back up at her.

"When you get back, build the perfect Gate - then come pick us up for the last time." She pocketed the disk, and dropped her arm down to rest on the floor. She looked down.

"I… Dylan…" She stumbled for words, something she wasn't familiar with - something that annoyed her.

"I will. I promise." She looked him straight in the eye, clenching her jaws together almost painfully to stop the prickling of tears.

He smirked at her and saluted her. She'd never really done the 'army salute' before, but what the Heck…  
She saluted back, trying not to look too self-conscious.

The computer blared suddenly, "Final Warning. Ten Seconds to Self-Destruct."

As Regina scrambled to her feet, a completely irrelevant thought stream entered her head.

"Remember - you still owe me one!" Dylan gave her an incredulous look. She shrugged one shoulder.

"Well then, you better get back quick." She hadn't expected an answer, or the look that crossed his face as he said it, but she nodded, and sprinted for the Gate. As she was about to go through, something made her stop and turn back to him. He met her gaze, and silently ordered her through. Before she could have any doubts, she ran through the Gate, feeling an eerie sensation as it transported her though time, back to where she came from…

Alone…

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, and a couple of lone birds were singing outside the window. A sigh broke through the chorus and the birds scattered, seeking refuge on a withering oak tree.

The scratching of a pen filled the silence, and was only broken as the person stopped to think. Tapping the pen against her chin she stared down at the pages.

It had been suggested that she start writing a diary (since she had point-blank refused to see a councillor), and that since she had all these 'issues' it might help her to get them down on paper.

Sighing again, she scrunched up the paper and tossed it in the general direction of the bin. Issues; what issues? The only problem that she had was that she didn't always do exactly what she went out to do.

Figuring that she might as well humour them she settled her pen on the paper again. Resisting the urge to stab the pen through the paper she started writing.

A shadow crossed her face as the ink flowed over the page. Her thoughts and feelings usually kept hidden and confined were being unleashed and they imprinted upon her mind the memories she had thought long forgotten.

_"I won't leave Paula."_

Her hand started to shake slightly and she dropped the pen. Pulling a pale hand through her sunset tresses, she leaned back. She scrunched her eyes shut as the image of a man with blond hair and blue eyes flashes past her eyes. She hadn't forgotten him - she could never forget him. But right now she didn't know what to do.

As soon as she had gotten back she had handed over the data disk and demanded that they provide a team of scientists to work on the disk. Maybe they could build another gate of their own.

They had turned her down saying that they could not spare the manpower at this time.

She smiled as she reflected back on what happened. While she hadn't gotten the answer she wanted, it had been worth it to sock the guy in the nose.

A light beep sounded from her right and she pushed away from the desk. Pulling the swivel chair in front of the computer she called up the e-mail that was blinking rapidly in the bottom corner of the screen.

Her eyes widened as she quickly scanned the contents.

Slumping back into the chair she blankly groped for her jacket. It was time to finish what had been started all that long while ago, and she wasn't about to let him get away from her this time.

Stopping only once to glance back at her unfinished diary she headed out the door.

Dr. Kirk was back, and Regina had a score to settle.

* * *

Regina stopped in front a white building.

The e-mail had listed this as the place where Dr. Kirk was rumoured to have been seen. Casting a narrowed glance up at the topmost windows she strolled in through the glass doors.

Geez, this place looks just a like a hospital.

The almost uber white walls were hard to stare at for too long, and Regina found herself walking swiftly down the corridor. Scanning the doors she stopped at the door furthest down the hall.

'Dr. Kirk' was written in gold cursive on a nameplate.

How stupid can you get?

Pushing open the door she stepped into the room.

_Welcome to my parlour... said the dino to its prey..._

A small smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she surveyed the lab. It was more of a mess really, and she couldn't help the shudder that ran through her spine. When was the last time anyone **cleaned** in here?

Picking her way over a stack of precariously balanced folders she brushed the wayward strands of hair out of her face. Now what?

She started at the side that looked the cleanest and began to sort through the disks and files. It looked as though Kirk was not the sort of person who threw anything away. Tossing a file over her shoulder her hands stilled as her fingers brushed over a faded photograph. Holding it gently she brought it up to her face.

It was Dr. Kirk.

Only... he looked... free.

The arrogant look she remembered so well on his features was gone, and he seemed happy.

It's so hard to believe that a man who would willingly sacrifice so many to achieve his own ends could seem so... normal.

Shaking her head she placed the photo down. Nothing was what it seemed; she should have known that by now.

Hours later she had combed her way through most of the junk. She had pocketed several files which contained information on the future world which they had intended to create for the dinosaurs. Why they were there... she really didn't know. And that bothered her immensely.

She cursed under her breath as she rammed her toe into a desk. A pile of disks fell to the floor as she reached out to steady herself. Shaking her head she reached down to pick up the disks.

Something made her look back at these disks and she picked one out from the pile. It was different than all the others that she had seen so far. Running her fingers lightly along the logo in the top right hand corner she swept the junk off the desk.

It was the Third Energy logo.

She quickly sat down into a chair and placed the disk into the drive. It was about time she got some answers.

The disk booted quickly, and she began to search the database - where could Kirk have gotten all of this information? There were files about all things to do with the disasters on Ibis Island and Edward City - as she scanned down the database, she noted titles of folders and files - Dinosaur Species and Habits (4 files), Dinosaur anatomy (6 files)…

Since when did Kirk become a palaeontologist?

The Authorities on Third Energy Research (1 file), History of the Time gate (3 files)… That was it. Nothing else was there, and certainly nothing about a handheld Gate.

Not really bothering to properly read the documents (she would do that later), she simply selected all fifteen documents and four folders on the disk and went to copy them to a blank one.

Wait… Fifteen? There should have been fourteen. She tried to scan the disk to see exactly where every file was.  
Four on Dinosaur Species and Habits, six on Anatomy and two about The Authorities on Third Energy Research. Odd… She scrapped the copied files and opened the extra file. It was headed:

**_Schematic: The Handheld Time Gate_**

Bingo! Regina rapidly copied every file, threw the disk carelessly back where she found it, and left the room quickly.

If she had stayed a little longer, however, she would have heard a shrill beeping coming from the small desk in the corner - a small machine with a few numbered buttons and a small screen reading_ 'Please select time frame'_.

And maybe she would have noticed the figure in the shadows that had been there before her, and was likely to stay until long after she left the building too…

* * *

"Listen, Miss Regina, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand time - we don't have the available time, finances, or manpower to work on any other project right now! Including your insane idea about a handheld Time Gate!" The scientist paused for a second, glaring at the smaller woman before him, who matched his glare perfectly, and muttered, "Completely crazy if you ask me…"

The man was unbelievable - she'd told him about Dr. Kirk, and she'd told him that she needed the handheld Time Gate to find him, but the Head Researcher had told her straight out that they couldn't (or wouldn't) do it - he'd even had the cheek to add that he wasn't sure if he should believe that she was on any mission - and rage was slowly coming to the surface…

Regina took a deep breath, which did nothing to calm her temper, and narrowed her eyes at… Head Researcher Quinty, according to his nametag.

"Listen, I've been ordered by the Government to find Kirk, and to do that, I'll need this Time Gate - you wouldn't want a freak like Kirk to be set free on society just because you don't want to give me it, do you?" She allowed sarcasm to drip freely from her voice - this… :ahem: Man (if you could call him that) deserved everything he would get if he didn't shut up and do what she said in a minute…

He straightened his tie and glared at her as menacingly as one could through bell-bottom glasses.

"You said, and frankly, I don't care. If people like **you**," he paused to throw a long, contemptuous look at Regina at this point, "did their jobs properly, a demon like Edward Kirk wouldn't **be** at large in the first place, so don't expect any help from me---"

Regina really enjoyed breaking that guy's nose. As he knelt on the ground, clutching his bleeding face, she pressed one hand to her head as if coming down with a migraine and absent-mindedly clenched her left fist gingerly. Maybe there **was** something going on with her… No - he deserved it.

She marched past him into the main lab area, ignoring his half-hearted plea of "Dugn't gnu **djare **go mack dere!" and pushed a certain disk into the main console. If you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself.

To be continued…….


	2. Escape

:yawn: Zarrah here. OK, its only about 10pm, but I'm still exhausted. Got a Maths Pre-Lim to fail tomorrow, you see…

Sheesh, is the review button stuck? Least you can do is say hello… :mutters:

**Disclaimer:** There once was a story bout a boy named Brock, a horny kinda kid who plays with his…  
And now for something completely different.

Dino Crisis and Capcom have nothing to do with us, or this plot line - although, if they did approach us, I wonder how much we should sell the copyright for?

Rating: PG-13

**and **

Spoilers:

The ending of Dino Crisis 2

Summary:

It has been a long time since Regina returned to the past, to her present. A new time gate is causing a lot of problems and third energy is about to make a comeback. The very thing that Regina stopped all those years ago might become a reality. And it will take her back to a place she never thought she'd see again.

**Sailor Gaia and Zarrah Present: **

Solitude

Part 2 - Escape

(Zarrah's Note: I'm making up all the techno-stuff - circuit breaker just sounds good, but I don't think it's used in the same context…)

Regina felt slightly self-conscious in the lab - the walls beside the entrance, where Quinty was still lying, clutching a broken nose, were made of glass, and anybody who came in would see her. Determined to ignore that, she got on with her work.

After saving the Schematic in the computer, she ran a simulation to see if it was sound. As the computer got on with that, she marched to a small panel on the opposite wall. Kneeling beside it and removing the front, she stared blankly at the circuits. They were just a coiling of brightly coloured wires and four circuit breakers, small things that looked like spark plugs, that, when removed, would activate a heavy lockdown - it would take even Rick a good few hours to undo a mess like that without the circuit breakers.

The only problem was that there was a trick to it - if they weren't removed in a set order, and if the wires were touched at all the security systems would be alerted, and power to the area would shut down. The order was simple - if you knew the colour-code - Red-Blue-Green-White - it was the same with all systems of that age.

The sound of footsteps staggering out of the other room leaked through. She bit her lip in concentration as she slowly removed the breakers.

As she pulled the last one out of the panel, an masculine computer voice spoke up, "Warning - lockdown of the lab area in progress. Please check the circuit breakers to reverse the process." Regina got to her feet and brushed imaginary dust form her legs. As the diagnostic finished she walked to the main console - the design was sound. Now, all she had to do was start to build it.

* * *

Head Researcher Quinty lurched down the hall toward the Medical Bay. Every step was jarring his nose - it was agony. He stumbled into the Medical Bay, still clutching his crushed nose - a doctor rushed him to the nearest bed.

"Let me guess, Quinty - you banged your nose on one of the monitors again?" The doctor asked, smirking, as he did a quick X-Ray on the nose and began to fix it.

"Ing… Ingchewder.." Quinty gasped out, and the doctor gave him a funny look.

"I don't understand what you're saying, so wait till I'm done, OK?" Quinty knocked the doctor's hand away, and pulled himself to a sitting position.

"IN… TA-Rew… DAR!" The doctor paled.

"I'll go get help!" He ran for the Inter-comm on the wall and almost shouted down it to anyone who would listen -

"Intruder in the Main Lab!"

* * *

Klaxons sounded all over the building - a general lockdown had been activated for anyone without a Security Card, various agents had been pulled in to get rid of the intruder, and there was a general panic. Regina was forcing herself to ignore it, however, as she slowly, but surely, got on with building the device. She thanked Rick in her head for that two-hour Engineering Crash Course a while back.

Suddenly, she heard the door to the outside area open. A few sets of footsteps marched in and stopped outside the lab door. Somebody used a Security Card. No luck

"There's a panel in there that can activate a lockdown on the lab, she must have used that…" A muffled voice spoke up that she didn't recognise.

"Well, we'll just have to force it open, then, won't we?" She recognised Gail's voice, and felt a twinge of panic - the building was quite old - Gail was probably perfectly capable of smashing the thing down. She sped up her work.

"Don't worry," Another voice cut in, "I can override the whole thing - just give me a minute." Regina smirked and reached into her pocket, finding another disk. On the label, in scrawled writing, was 'Freeze Bug - Version 2.' She booted the disk and it instantly ran the virus. Rick would probably be mad when he found out she'd not just stopped by his place at seven in the morning for social purposes, but that couldn't be helped.

"What the - There's been a power shortage in the lab - she must have tripped something…" The first voice spoke up.

"Ok, smart guy, explain how all the computers in there are still on." She could feel Gail's gaze on the back of her head for just an instant.

The Time Gate was almost halfway done - there were a couple of problems with the Stabilizer, but nothing too big. Regina sighed - she'd kill to have Rick in the room helping her - he could at least work without checking the 'borrowed' Engineering manual every two seconds…

"What's the problem?" Regina blinked.

Speak of the Devil…

"What took you so long?" Gail snapped at him. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rick shrug.

"Sorry - one of my disks went missing and I was looking for it - it had a dangerous virus on it, and if it gets into the wrong hands…" He trailed off. "Anyway, what's wrong?"

"That so-called **Agent** broke Head Researcher Quinty's nose and locked herself in there - she's activated a lockdown and is now building something, and we can't open the doors because, according to the computers out here, there's no power on in there, and if there's no power to a room, the computer won't deactivate a lockdown." One of the scientists ranted angrily.

Rick seemed unaffected by the scientists outburst and shrugged. "Let me take a look at it then."

Regina kept her head down and refused to look at the people outside the window. It hurt slightly that after all they had been through Rick was going to help them instead of her.

Scowling, she pushed those emotions away and focussed on finishing what she came here to do.

Flicking through the manual with one hand she reached over and grabbed the last few parts she would need to build this sucker, and she was anxious to finish it.

With one last check at the manual she inserted the last set of wires and screwed in the front panel. A beep was heard and the words 'Please insert time frame' flashed onto the screen.

Fighting the urge to jump for joy she eyed the door nervously. Rick had been getting closer and closer to breaking through the havoc she had caused, and it wouldn't be long until they stormed the room.

She cast a quick glance out the glass window and saw Gail staring at her with a steely glare. She knew that he would never have expected her to act like this, and she couldn't help the feeling that she had let him down somehow.

Tearing her gaze away from his stormy eyes, she started to look for a way out. She cursed colourfully under her breath as she realised that she'd chosen the room to work in that had only one way in and out.

"All right, that's it. I've bypassed the emergency lock out. It won't open electronically, but you should be able to pull the door open."

An uncharacteristic pang of fear shot through her heart as she heard Rick's voice. Casting a desperate look around she noticed the corner of an air vent that was only just visible around the corner of the room.

The shaking of the door told her that they were all focussed on getting the door open, and nearly through. Clamping down on her rising panic she sprinted for the vent, jumped and pushed the metal grating out the way, and hoisted herself up.

Crawling swiftly down the metal tunnel she heard Gail's voice just loud enough to be heard over the footsteps running into the room.

"This is Gail. The intruder has entered the ventilation system and is probably on her way out of the building. Seal off this section, and do not let her get away."

Those words settled over her like a shadow and she shook her head. While she knew Gail was a "mission man" as so many had taken to calling him, she had hoped that their time on Ibis Island had meant something, at least on the way to becoming comrades, if not friends.

_'Apparently not…' _a part of her mind commented ruthlessly as she forced her way quickly, yet stealthily through the tight, confined metalworking.

Stopping at the first grate she came to she carefully pulled the grate away and peered down into the room. Once it became clear that the room was empty, she swung herself down, trying not to pay too much attention to the Mission Impossible flashbacks that were running through her mind.

A rush of relief ran through her as she realised that she had dropped down into the researchers lounge. Thinking quickly she grabbed one of the lab coats and slipped it on over her uniform. Deciding that her hair would give her away she slipped on one of the medical caps that were in one of the drawers. This was the only time she would ever wear one of these, and was absently thankful that some of the scientists here did experiments that required this sort of protection.

Slipping out into the corridor she started strolling down it as if she owned the place. Her breath caught as two scientists and an armed guard came walking past her, but thankfully it seemed like her disguise was working. They passed her without another glance.

She sped up her walking pace as she came to the lift and grabbed a clipboard from the wall as she went by. Pushing the button for the ground floor she tried to calm her racing heart and waited anxiously for the doors to open.

Her heart nearly stopped as Gail walked into the lift along with some other guards and researchers. She shifted quietly into the back and tried to act natural. Soon they reached the first floor and Regina allowed herself to breath a small sigh of relief as Gail stepped out of the lift and started to comb the hallways.

The 'ping' of the lift alerted her to the fact that she was on the ground floor, and she walked out. As she headed for the door she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. They had posted a guard at the door.

Spying a group of researchers that were leaving she effortlessly slipped into the group. Turning her head down she focussed her attention on the clipboard in her hand, and on not looking too suspicious.

Her breath was caught in her throat as they walked past the guard. A piercing glare was aimed at every single one of them and Regina waited for him to raise his gun and tell them to stop.

Surprisingly it didn't come and she kept on walking until she was out of the building, and away from the range of the security cameras. Only then did she walk in a different direction to the group who had unwittingly helped her escape.

Fingering the time gate nervously in her pocket she quickened her pace.

There was a lot that she had to do if she was going to go after Kirk, and with all of SORT after her... she didn't have long.

After thinking for a while she decided that Edward City would be the best place for her to go. And from there she was going to activate the time gate. She hoped against hope that no one would bet on her going there.

And now came the biggest problem. How was she going to get there?

Sighing heavily she slumped down onto a nearby park bench. Resting her head into her hands she sighed. Oh, this day was going swimmingly.

The sound of a horn glaring out of the distance snapped her out of her mood and she raised her head to see where it was coming from.

A cargo ship was making its way across the water, and it was warning the small boat that had gotten too close to move out of the way. Regina watched as the small boat turned tightly to the right, and away from the cargo ship. A slow smile spread over her face as she watched the two ships. Shoving the medical cap into her pocket, she made her way towards the harbour. Just as she had suspected, there was a guy there who would rent out boats to those who wanted them.

But since she needed the boat for longer than the rental period was she was going to have to resort to plan B.

Crouching behind one of the boats she started to examine the engine. It looked to be okay, and with what the guy had been shouting out to the people all day, it should have a pretty good speed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the assistants here moving one of the rental boats into the water.

"Hey Mike!"

The guy that was trying to sell one of his boats to some hapless tourists turned and gave him a glare that said: 'I told you not to interrupt me when I'm about to make a sale.'

"What is it Danny?"

Danny looked totally unfazed, and gestured to the boat in front of him. "This is the boat that the Henderson's reserved for later today. I'll just tie it up here."

Mike nodded and muttered under his breath, "You go do that." Turning back to the tourists he grinned a cheesy grin and went into lecture/I'm-gonna-get-a-sale mode. "Now, if you'll just follow me over here to this beauty, you'll see that she has a large sized engine. Perfect for getting in all the sights in one day. And not to mention-"

Regina tuned him out as she kept a close eye on Danny. He had left the boat where it had been pushed into the water, and it looked to be just as good as the boat she had first seen. As soon as he disappeared into the wooden building a little way up the hill, she knelt in the boat and grabbed the cord. Tugging it sharply with her right hand, the engine started to splutter.

Fearing it would draw the man's attention before it was even going she braced her left hand on the engine and tugged with all her might. The engine spluttered and groaned a few more times before it finally churned up the water at a steady rate. Casting a 'thank you' glance up at the sky, she moved the boat out of the harbour.

The Henderson's would have to find a new boat to go sailing in.

* * *

"Find anything?"

"Nothing yet, sir." The man shook his head blankly. The room was a complete tip, and still, they hadn't found a thing. Gail was standing in the middle of the room, glaring around him. There had to be **something** in the apartment that explained why Regina had acted like that. She had to have known she'd be caught…

He'd known, everyone in the Agency had known, such was the Rumour Mill, that Regina hadn't been acting like herself over the past year - it had all started with her return from Edward City. It was only about an hour and a half since she slipped right through his security system, which annoyed him no end anyway, and already, he had got Rick and two other guys in to raid her apartment.

But, so far, there was nothing there of any import. Her computer was the last bet, but that wasn't open yet - Rick was working on it. Storming through to the living room, he barked at Rick,

"Are you done yet!"

Rick gave him a 'What do you think?' look. "Course I have. And here's what I've found." He swivelled the monitor over to show Gail the contents of the screen. An e-mail. One detailing Regina on a rumour about Dr. Edward Kirk. According to this rumour, he wasn't dead from the Ibis Island explosion two years ago, but in hiding. He was preparing to take a team somewhere to complete his latest experiments. His current base of operations was in an industrial complex downtown. He wouldn't be there much longer.

Gail nodded curtly to show he was finished. Rick typed a command, and the computer displayed a schematic. It was for something powered by Third Energy, that much he could tell, but he had limited technical knowledge - Rick sensed this and spoke up, "It's for a TimeGate. A **Handheld **TimeGate. It was on a disk when Regina called it up, I know that much, and it was called up a day **after** she read the e-mail. Wanna bet this is from Kirk? And here - this is a new e-mail. It was sent less than an hour before the alert went out for the break in to the lab, but she'd never read it."

It was another e-mail:  
_  
May 19th, 2011_

_Regina, since two days ago, Kirk has collected his team, supplies and some surplus machinery gained from various contacts, and taken them to a location only known to be due west of the coastline. However, it is safe to assume that he has used some kind of TimeGate to carry his team through time.  
Your next mission is to find Kirk, and bring him and any members of his team to can find alive back into Government Custody - it has been suggested they may be in Edward City, and the same time frame it was taken to, and if so, this will be an opportunity to tie up any loose ends from your previous mission there. (May 10th-11th, 2010)  
Kirk is to be repatriated using any means necessary._

"So she's in Edward City… But how would she get there? And how do we go after her?" Rick asked, closing the e-mail and flipping through the other files in Regina's computer.

Gail shot him a look, "She's in the agency because she can** think** of ways - and we're not going anywhere - this investigation is closed."

"What? Why?" Rick flipped a switch to turn off the computer and swivelled round in the chair to look at Gail properly.

"'By any means necessary' - she could kill somebody, as long as she brought Kirk in. And they don't give a damn if she's read it or not." Gail turned and went to leave the room. Before he did, though, he looked back at Rick without turning right round.

"Pretty clever, if you think about it. Everyone knows that there's something, or some**one**, back in Edward City that she wants to get - there'd be no chance in Hell of her passing this mission up." He left the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Rick with his own confusion and jealousy.

* * *

Running all the information that she had looked over that day in her head she recalled that Edward City was due west of here. Pulling out a compass from her pocket, she checked her direction. She shifted the boat to the right and on the correct path and settled down and waited. Only stirring to check the compass and alter the path the boat was taking.

Soon the tall buildings of Edward City rose from the sea, and she increased the speed. It was a good thing she was nearing the island. The fuel in the engine was running low and she had no desire to swim there.

Docking in the emptiest spot she could find, she stepped out of the boat. Casting a glance around she realised that she didn't know as much about Edward City was she thought she did - she didn't recognise a thing about the dock.

Her head snapped to the right as she heard voices nearing her position. Acting quickly she ran towards the nearest clump of buildings. She ran through Edward City until she was certain that she hadn't been followed. She bent over her knees as she regained her breath, and glanced around her. It was then she realised that she was utterly lost. In the attempt to make sure she lost whoever had nearly walked upon her, she had gotten totally turned around.

Just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse, she felt a few drops of rainfall onto her face, and seconds later the sky opened. She ran towards she nearest building and ran inside, the ruined door flapping uselessly against the hinges in the wind.

Sighing deeply she pulled out the time gate. She checked it over to make sure the rain hadn't gotten to it. Other than a couple of drops on the display, it was completely dry.

At least one thing was going right for her today.

Spying a plastic box discarded in the corner of the room she placed it into her bag. It wasn't the best thing she hoped to find, but at least it might stop the Timegate from becoming wet again.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a frayed piece of paper she had found in Kirk's lab. On it were some hastily scrawled numbers, and she inputted those numbers into the time gate.

A dull tingling feeling started in her hands, and the very air seemed to warp around her. Tinges of blue coloured the air, and the light grew in intensity with each passing second. Just as the light got so bright it started hurting her eyes there was a pulling sensation and she left her time behind.


End file.
